Tactile sensors are a group of sensors that are widely being developed for transduction of touch, force and pressure in the field of robotics, contact sensing and gait analysis. These sensors are employed to measure and register interactions between contact surfaces and the surrounding environment. Since these sensors have gained usage in the field of robotics and gait analysis, there is a need for these sensors to be ultra-flexible, highly reliable and capable of measuring pressure and two-axial shear simultaneously. The sensors that are currently available are not capable of achieving all the aforementioned qualities.